


My Vampire Neighbor

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: “I think my neighbor is a vampire,” Stiles says, setting his tray down opposite Peter’s on the cafeteria table.Peter blinks slowly, putting down his slice of pizza. “Come again?” he says.“My new neighbor!” Stiles says.“And you think...they’re a vampire,” Peter says slowly.“Yes,” Stiles says.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 54
Kudos: 779
Collections: The Steter Network





	My Vampire Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a fall/Halloween prompt list, but the problem is so many are just like...regular ol' Teen Wolf stuff lol. I'm trying to do some fall stuff, but here's this until then.

“I think my neighbor is a vampire,” Stiles says, setting his tray down opposite Peter’s on the cafeteria table.

Peter blinks slowly, putting down his slice of pizza. “Come again?” he says.

“My new neighbor!” Stiles says. 

“And you think...they’re a vampire,” Peter says slowly.

“Yes,” Stiles says.

“Why?” Peter asks.

“Because!” Stiles says. “Because she covers literally all of her body when she’s going outside. Long sleeves, hat, gloves, everything!”

“Plenty of people do that,” Peter says. 

“She avoids mirrors!”

“Again...not completely unusual.”

“She didn’t come inside until my dad specifically invited her in!” Stiles says.

“Stiles, that’s just how politeness works,” Peter says. “You don’t walk into people’s houses without them saying it’s okay. Well, _you_ do.”

“Get your dumb logic out of here,” Stiles says, pointing his sandwich at Peter. “It’s a vibe, okay? It’s like...an otherworldly energy. There is something going on. She jerked back from the garlic chicken we offered! She yanked her hand back from the silver knife!”

“So I take it dinner with your new neighbor went well,” Peter says dryly. An otherworldly energy, Jesus. If Stiles were sensitive to that, we would have noticed Peter's a werewolf years ago.

Stiles has been Peter’s best friend since they met two and a half years ago, during Stiles’ freshman year and Peter’s sophomore. Stiles had been put in the sophomore science class thanks to his test scores and set as Peter's most hated classmate's lab partner. It seemed that Stiles immediately hated him too, because he melted his cell phone into the desk by the end of the hour. Peter decided right then that they would be friends. 

“Beacon Hills is weird, dude!” Stiles says. “You have to admit that. ‘Animal attacks’ and disappearances and weird kidnappings? There aren’t that many people in this town!”

Yeah, the problem is, Stiles is smart, and Peter’s running out of ways to keep the supernatural a secret from him. He hasn’t found out Peter’s furry little secret yet, but he has no doubt he will if Peter’s not careful. 

“Small town people are weird,” Peter says.

“ _We’re_ small town people,” Stiles says.

“And you’re convinced your neighbor is vampire because she doesn’t want to each garlic or be stabbed,” Peter says pointedly.

“Whatever,” Stiles says. “Are you going to join me on the stakeout or not?”

“Absolutely not,” Peter says.

“I’ll buy you those fancy macarons you like,” Stiles says.

“I can buy them myself.”

“And your prissy sparkling water!”

“I also can buy that myself.”

“You’re coming,” Stiles says confidently. 

“I’m absolutely not.”

* * *

Peter regrets every decision he’s made in his life. He regrets being in love with his best friend. He regrets letting said best friend have him wrapped around his fingers. He really regrets letting Stiles use his car for the stakeout. 

“What are you expecting to see? The lights went off an hour ago, she obviously went to bed,” Peter says. He knows because he can hear her soft snores.

“Shh! If she’s a vampire she might have super hearing!” Stiles says.

Peter sighs. “Vampires don’t have supernatural hearing,” Peter says. Unlike werewolves.

“How do you know?” Stiles says.

“Because vampires aren’t real!” They are, but Stiles’ new neighbor doesn’t remotely smell like one. 

Stiles huffs and goes back to staring out the window with his binoculars. The sheriff would have a heart attack if he knew what they were doing. Peter’s been able to mostly keep Stiles out of major trouble for interfering with his dad’s cases, but not before he threatened to arrest both of them if they even cross a centimeter over the line.

There are so many things they could be doing right now. Peter could be finishing his college applications. They could be playing Super Smash. Peter could be seducing the hell out of him right now. Well...he supposes that technically can happen here. Stiles has been more than receptive whenever they’ve flirted. He’s smelled the want on him. He might as well…

“You know…” Peter says slowly, trailing his fingers up Stiles’ arm, where it sits on the arm rest. He hears Stiles’ breath hitch. Peter grins, leaning in closer. “There are many interesting things we could be doing instead.” His lips are brushing the shell of Stiles’ ear, his fingers tailing over Stiles’ thudding pulse.

“Yeah?” Stiles says, voice slightly strangled. 

“Mmm.” Peter cradles Stiles’ jaw, tilting his face toward him. “Much more interesting.”

Then he’s kissing him, gratified in how Stiles just melts into it. He knows Stiles has only had one girlfriend and that had lasted only a few months. He knows he’s inexperienced, but he’s eager. He copies what Peter does, experimenting back, and god, Peter would love to be in his room, where there isn’t a gear shift and parking brake between them. 

“Just think,” Peter murmurs against Stiles’ lips, “all we could be doing,” another kiss to his throat, “in the privacy of my bedroom.” Peter’s bedroom is soundproofed, the only way to survive in a werewolf house. It’s perfect. 

“Okay,” Stiles gasps, fingers curled around Peter’s bicep. “You’ve convinced me. No vampire. Let’s go, right now.”

Peter pulls back, knowing he looks very smug. He turns the keys in the ignition, the car purring to life. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles says, grabbing Peter’s wrist. His eyes are wide, fixed on his neighbor’s window. Peter turns, confused, and his jaw drops.

The woman’s bedroom window is open and she’s perched on the sill and, yep, those are definitely _wings_ coming out of her back, pointed ears, and bright yellow eyes. She lets out a screech and jumps into the air, rising much faster than should be possible. So...not a vampire, but a fury. 

Stiles turns to look at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, like he hadn’t actually expected to see anything. 

“What the _fuck_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
